The Haunting of the Eto House
by Black Phantom 1412
Summary: ON HOLD  What happens when the Detective boys decide to look into the haunted "Eto" house and what do they find? Will be a collection of one-shots of diffrent natures.
1. Entrance

"So, when do we go?"  
"I say today, Conan is busy tonight so he won't be able to steal our glory!"  
Right, then our newest assignment has been decided on, Detective boys, move out!"  
"Yeah!"  
"What are you guys doing?" The three children jumped up from the desk they were whispering over to look at the boy who just spoke. He looked at them with a bored gaze over his too-large glasses.  
"N-Nothing, Conan-kun" Ayumi said holding up her hands in defence.  
"Yeah, we were just talking!" "Why do you have to be so suspicious?" Genta and Mitsuhiko moved between Ayumi and Conan.  
Conan just sighed and walked over to his desk and sat down, pulling out a well worn copy of Arthur Conan Doyle's "Sign of Four"  
"Hey Genta, Mitsuhiko, don't you think we should at least tell Conan-kun about it, he might feel left out?" She asked, looking sadly at the boy.  
"But last time he got really upset when Ran-san told him off. He sat on the sofa really red for ages Mitsuhiko said "I don't think Conan's used to being told off like that, maybe we'll be best leaving him."  
"Right!" said Genta, raising his fist "Then after school we'll all meet outside the "Eto" house!"

* * *

Later, the three young detectives stood in font of the homes large gates looming over them, blocking the way to a wild garden. The grass was overgrown, spilling out onto the once clear path, and what once where clean beautiful flowerbeds had grown over, weeds twisting and trapping the bright flowers. They couldn't help but gulp at the sight.  
"Well, let's go," Mitsuhiko said reaching up for the gates handle, failing to hide the faint shiver in his voice. The gate silently swung open, and the sea of dead leaves picked up in the wind, as if fleeing from the gardens invaders.  
The children begun to move down the path walking all around the house, keeping close together, searching for a way in. "Ah!" Mitsuhiko suddenly cried, startling the other two "That window over there, its open!" He pointed to one of the windows near the back, just barely open.

One moved trash can and gentle prying later, the children climbed as silently as they could through the window. Ayumi went in first, she kept tight hold of the edges of the frame as she attempted to find something solid to put her foot on. She felt something metal, and put force on it only for it to suddenly move making her fall, the sound of running water rushed to her ears.  
"Ayumi!" Genta and Mitsuhiko yelled, clambering on top of the bin to look in "Are you OK?"  
"Yeah," she stood up and looked around "I stood on the tap and it turned." She reached up to the counter and turned the tap off. As she did, Genta and Mitsuhiko came through the window and jumped down next to her, Genta looked around the room while Mitsuhiko went to the sink. Genta opened a cupboard and pulled out a pan covered in dust "This place must have been abandoned for ages."  
"No, I don't think so" Said Mitsuhiko "Remember that abandoned house we went to a while ago?"  
"The one where the scary woman locked her son up in the cellar?" Ayumi asked  
"Yeah well, didn't Conan say how is it's an abandoned house,"  
"Then why did it have running water!" Genta shouted  
"Right, so, is the waters still paid for, but the cooking stuff isn't used," Mitsuhiko turned to the door leading to the rest of the _abandoned_ house "someone is secretly visiting this house."

**Right, so this is likely to be a random pile of one shots all about different things they find in the house that I will write up when I think about it, and will likely happen in different verse's. And sorry that there's no Ai, but I find her hard to "act right"**  
**Constructive criticism please, no flames**


	2. How Sweet The Sound

Ayumi gently pushed on a large wooden door and looked around, followed by the two boys. The room was of a fair size, but made to feel a lot smaller by all the shelves holding different types of  
instruments, a large desk, TV and a black grand piano. As Mitsuhiko went to the piano, Genta went to the desk and Ayumi went to the shelves. Gently, Mitsuhiko presses some keys "This pianos been tuned." he muttered.  
"Hey Mitsuhiko, come look at these," Genta held up several prices of paper "I found some sort of code!" Mitsuhiko ran over and Genta spread them out over the table, "See, it's got tons of dots and funny lines on it, I bet it leads to a cool treasure!" "Genta, this is sheet music, it's what musicians read when they play music"

"Hey you two, come look at this," Ayumi called, she was looking at a stack of video tapes, covered in dust, leaning on them was an old looking violin. "All of these are dated and in order, but this one shouldn't be on the top and it's got no dust on it."  
Mitsuhiko reached up and gently took the tape off the pile and took it to the TV. Ayumi gently took down the violin "Poor violin, it must be so lonely, not being played," Ayumi turned the violin over to find an inscription on the back, "'To Shin-chan,'" she read aloud "'my little Sherlock, happy birthday' did this belong to the boy who lived here?"  
"What do you think your doing!" a male teens voice yelled. Ayumi almost dropped the violin as she looked for the voices owner, a teenaged girls was then answering it "Please Shinichi, your mum told me that you always record each song you learn to play," "That was her stupid idea,"  
Ayumi's eyes fell on Genta and Mitsuhiko sat in front of the TV, the screen showed a very irritated looking teenager, with hair and eyes that looked just like conans, only older and without glasses, wearing a black school uniform, the camera holder was clearly trying to make him to do something. As Ayumi placed the violin on the desk so she could sit down with the other two, the girl in the video made an obviously threatening step forward, bringing the camera closer to the boy, and said in a treating voice "And anyway, I think you owe me after that case, or do I have to beat it out of you?"  
At this, he took a step back and his face showed signs of defeat. He sighed and slumped his shoulders, "Fine, but it wasn't clairvoyance," he muttered as he left the room.

The girl let out a little chuckle as she sat down and turned the camera to face her. "It's Ran-Oneechan!" Yelled Genta as they all looked in shock. Ran smiled at the camera "Got him didn't I?" Ran said to the  
camera, "Now here is the mystery-otaku Ku"  
"You know I can hear you," the camera spun quickly to see Shinichi returning with the violin which was currently laying down on the table, "sorry," she said "I mean...The Sherlock Holms outa..." "Kudo Shinichi," he interrupted, "being forced, by his scary person friend," he grinned a little at Ran's small  
noise of protest. "To play this, Amazing Grace." he put the bow to the  
strings and played.  
The three children couldn't believe the music that came out of it, and stayed quiet for the whole performance, listening to the lifting song. When he was done, he looked at Ran and smiled, "Well?"  
"The woman's singing was better," Ran she said with false annoyance. At this his face fell,  
"Would you like me to sing it for you?" He asked, and the camera jolted,  
"No, no no, no, it's ok," She said laughing slightly "It was good, really, I mean it." He looked at her with a look of determination  
"With a bit more of practice I'll be much better than her."  
"Ok then, I want you to practice and in, say 3 years I WILL ask for you to play it again, so you better keep practicing hard." Ran said, frowning,  
"Fine" He muttered, he then walked up to her and grabbed the camera off her and spun it around to face her, "And you," Ran looked up at the camera confused, "You need to become the karate champion of our school in the next tournament, deal?"  
Ran stared for a while, then smiled softly at the camera "Deal,"

A faint click was heard as the camera was turned off and the screen was turned to static. "Ne," said Ayumi, "Do you think that was…."  
The screen suddenly turned black and a person moving could be heard moving in the background. "What's that" Genta asked Mitsuhiko "I think whoever it is forgot to take the cover off." He explained.  
A voice sighed in the background, "Amaz…" a small voice began, but then sighed again. There was a faint clicking sound, then an older voice said "Amazing grace, three years later, Kudo Shinichi" The boy said his name with what almost sounded like anger, then he begun to play.  
Tears begun to fall out of Ayumi's eyes, he had been so happy in the first video, smiling, making Ran smile. Then why, why did he sound so sad. He had played it in a way that made her feel so warm before but now, it just made her cry. As the song finished, she heard the tape stack move in the background as he placed the violin leaning on them. He then took the camera down and as he turned it off, whispered in a shaky voice "…I didn't forget,"

**So, opinions? Don't kill me! The plot bunny, it wouldn't move out! I'm sorry!**


	3. Black Phantom

The detective boys were in the middle of exploring the mansions massive library, when they heard the front door suddenly open and someone opening the shoe cupboard.

"Quick, someone's here!" Genta said panicking

"Hurry, in here!" Mitsuhiko said, standing by a storage compartment underneath the bookcases, it was quite large, and the three children easily fitted in it leaving the sliding door open enough to look at the large imposing doors that lead into the hallway.

After what seemed like several long years, the door opened slightly, and a voice was heard sighing heavily. The three children held their breaths as the person came inside, Genta shifted around slightly; attempting to see who it was, but the large armchair blocked his view. Suddenly, the person let out a high pitched whistle, and from one of the highest empty bookshelves that was far from reach, a single pure white dove flew down, and landed on the small raised hand, visible over the chair. The hand lowered, and the person walked over to the couch and sat down stroking the small dove, coming in full view of the children, who all resisted the urge to suddenly say his name aloud.

"C-Conan-kun?" Ayumi whispered.  
"What do you think he's doing here?" Mitsuhiko asked.

Conan flicked out his hand, and the dove fluttered up in the air while Conan pulled his legs up to his chest, he then held his hand out again and allowed the dove to settle back down.  
"Sorry Yuki," Conan said softly to the small bird, "I haven't been able to come around as much as I'd like."  
The dove jumped off his hand and flew back up to the shelf, Conan looking up confused, until he saw a second dove coming down with Yuki "Ah," he said, holding out his finger for the new dove "So Shiro's been visiting you eh?" Conan smiled fondly at the two doves "Wont Kaito be missing you though? We need someone to keep an eye on him after all." Shiro at this point dropped something in his hand, the detective boys all craned their necks, trying to see the small shiny object that the bird had given Conan. Conan at first seemed surprised by the present, but then he lowered his eyes, the light reflecting off his large glasses, blocking his deep blue eyes from sight.  
"I-I can't…" He said weakly, almost to quiet to be heard. His voice had a clear shaking quality as if he was close to crying.

"Conan-kun" Ayumi leaned forward, tempted to go to him, she'd never seen Conan cry, and the sight of it was unnerving, almost scary. Suddenly Conan's empty hand shot up to his face and tore off his glasses, throwing them onto the other chair. He then buried his face in his hands crying softly. The two doves moved closer to him, Yuki brushing her head against his hand, Conan looked up at her, then to Shiro.  
"How can he do this?" He asked, scratching him behind his head. "He always has his poker face up, doesn't it ever bother him?" He looked at the small object in his hand, and brought it up to his face. "One mask for another, eh?" He took his hand down from his face, his right eyes covered by a dark silver monocle with a white string attached to the side with a red charm with a white clover symbol on it.

He turned back to the doves, a small mischievous smile dancing across his face, seeming to have hidden his feelings again "Though I feel the most sorry for Jii, having to pretend to be me, he really should look into retirement." Conan grinned as he jumped off the chair, Shiro and Yuki settling themselves on his shoulders. "Still, I wish he'd pick better places for heists, there are only so many places that a child can get away with getting lost in."

Conan walked over to the compartment, making the detective boys hold their breaths again as he walked dangerously close to their hiding spot. He stood opposite the cupboard, only not noticing the children due to the doves nestled on his shoulder. He pressed a sticking out carving along the edge of the bookcase, and the whole case moved silently back, revealing a long corridor with multiple boxes and files along the edge. Conan looked at it unimpressed and slightly annoyed look, "Come on dad, couldn't you think of something less cliché than behind the book case?" He muttered as he went into the corridor, sliding his hand over another button once inside, closing the door behind him.

**Well this piece of random came out of a dark world called role play. Shinichi's father was the black phantom, a phantom thief who worked with Kaito KID (just imagine the exact same outfit but opposite colours, black suit blue tie red shirt…..) and Shinichi and Kaito are the next generation. But now that he's Conan, he can really only help by looking around the places where the target is and relaying info to Kaito  
****So yeah, I had no idea how to end this one ^^ don't hurt me**

**Any ideas for other chapters?**


End file.
